Crimsoncrow/Relationships
Relationships Goldensong Crow and Tia were supposed to get married due the wish of Asmatis, who wanted to make Crow the next leader together with his daughter. Since the marriage wasn't no longer needed after Asmatis' death, they seemed to not show any interest in each other anymore for a short time. Crow himself still wanted to marry Tia with the reason she could get back into the leader family again. Emberheart Asmatis was an old friend of Crow. He met him four years before he introduced him to his daughter Tia, who was supposed to marry Crow as a wish of Asmatis himself, since he wanted Crow to be future leader. As one of the only persons who knew about Crows secret, he was dangerous for Crow. For getting rid of him, he hypnocized him several times to make him kill himself. Another hypnosis was the reason for his death in the end, which Crow seemed to regret afterwards. It was revealed that he had been Crows mentor for two years before going back to his family. Maplestar Maplestar was one of the first persons to find Crow after his first appearance. Since Crow was meant to be the new leader, he started to hate him and this hate grew more when Tia began to have feelings for Crow, even though Maplestar and Tia were in love over their whole childhood. Maplestar has feelings for Crow since the two slept together after getting drunk. At the final scene of the First Generation, Maple embraced Crow, telling him he wasn't alone and safed him from being swallowed by the darkness. Maple's trust for him disappeared completely now which is also the reason why Crow doesn't see himself as a part of the clan anymore. All he seeks for now is the attention and forgiveness of his leader and friend. Torchwing Crow met Merik outside the BeastClan camp. After they started to get interested in each other, Crow made Merik to his slave, using the second level of his hypnosis on him. Since then he uses him to get to places that lie to far away to just walk there. Furthermore he is the only person Crow managed to tell something about his usual self and his past. The reason for it are his weak but still existing feelings for the phoenix, which he never would admit. After Merik took Crows virginity, Crow treated him way better than other people and is kind like a little kitten when he is around. Though after turning evil Crow lost contact to him and suffers still from a broken heart. Blackhalo Crow met Kitty in the city of Almaria, after he tried to get informations about the archives from Caha. He took her with her to BeastClan camp where Kitty fell more and more in love with Crow. When Crow became evil, he burned his god sign into her skin, making her his second slave and making sure that she would stay with him. After turning good again Crow got asked by Kitty if she would be allowed to stay in the clan, but Maplestar refused. White Symphony Blues was Crow's companion in his plan to get more powerful. She kept quiet about his lie to be the new leader of BeastClan when Mapleleaf gave the rank to him. The wolf lady shows a lot interest in the young human. Strangely she is the only wolf that was never bad-mouthed by Crow. As a potential mother of his future child Crow treats her kindly and works on building a friendship with her. Shadowwalker Zero is Crows enemy in BeastClan. Since Crow detests halfbloods he never got used to like him. When he was just about to think about his potential friendship to him, Shattergrace changed his mind after she told him that he was about to start a romance with an apprentice. Category:Character Subpages